Glossary to The Trans-Spatial Hyperslug
Glossary to The Trans-Spatial Hyperslug © 2014 *299th floor *500 meters long *5521 distinctive member societies *743 different sources and societies *799 series had the taste upgrade *802nd series *A bucket of these snails *a flyer *A group of women *a side note in galactic history *a terrible catastrophe a true godlike entity *a true godlike entity *A voice transmitted acoustic conversations *Admiral Stahl *adults only Virtu trash *almost insubstantial mini dress *Alpha approval *Alyn Sundertyr *Andromeda Plaza *Andromeda Plaza Trans Planet mover *anti male hysteria *Antoo *apparitions waist line *apple bottom *Archa Spider silk *argi-product buyer *Assembly Sphere *Bebytan *Bellebee Data miner *Bioflex mask *Bleach *BoCA *BoCA grant *bread crumbs *Bubble Taxi *Bureau of Colonist Affairs *butterfly *Cartbeer *CEO of SII *CEO of SII- Propulsion *cigar *CITI *Class A4 *colony sixteen *conference room four *coppery native Scaly foot snails *coppery red hair *Coreward fringes crime rate *crime rate *Dark One Dark Ones *Dark Ones *Data brain deeply shrouded Narth *deeply shrouded Narth *Deputy director of Olympus *Director Narth *Dr. Alyn Sundertyr *Dr. Brightmoon *Dr. Lycia Brightmoon *Dyktor *E Class space port tavern *ego center *Electricity *eliminate the male element *Ence *enormous, bizarre creature *Enroe *Entities *Entity of another plane of existence *Eternal Warrior *even manure has value *Expensive dressed man with sun glasses *Explorer fleet *female dictatorship *female shaped hips *female supermodei *First Age of Knowledge *First Contact specialists *flying monstrosity *foot printer *for unrestricted resources *Freespace *Fringe world *G type star *Galnet *Garden world *Gastropods *Gentlebeings *Geologist *Gerki *Glossary *goat cheese *goat meat *goat milk *good credits *Green Week *greenish shimmering specter *greigite *Hardlight doors *healthy gene pool *Heidelberg Psi Index *High heeled sling back sandals *his oldest son *hot vents *How can you waste time? *human child *human custom of wishing one a goodmorning *Hyperslug *Ice Cats of Talag *ice cold flavored sugar water *impeding catastrophe *Info bot *invisible enviro-screen *iron sulphides *iron-mineral scales *it was not illegal to “hear” open thoughts *Ivory tower of the Science Council *John Deere Herd Bot *Jorku *juveniles *Kermac *Kilonian Centipede *Kimo cut *Klack *Klack Klack Sugar water *Klack Klack Sugar water vendor *know history *known sentient species *Lecee *Leedei *limits of known space *local Xchange *Master Servant *Mega city *messenger of doom *Michael Horlik *moral or ethical handicaps *Mothermachine *Mountain Lake Valley *Mr.Dyktor *multi society civilization *myths and legends *Narth Supreme *Narth-Director *Nitronium skull *Nul *over several galaxies *partner contract wife *Pat *Pat Horlik *PDD *piercing *pink hair *Pirate-hunter *Planet Factory *Pluribus *Pluribus Unum *Post ship *potential new propulsion technology *Pree *prohibiting men from any active role in their Society *PSI Corps *Psi shielded *psionic mind *psionically gifted *Psionics *puddles of boiling mineral rich water *pyrite *Queen *Rex Schwartz *rings of whitish energies appeared *rugged crawler cat *S-34 service robots *sailor style *Same Galaxy *Saran mythology *Saresii was a genetic woman *Saresii *Science Corps *sclerites *secure GalNet connection *Seenian depot *Seenian empire *Seenian name *Seenian Queen *Seenians sentient android *sentient being *Sentient Machine *Sentmac race *SII *SII –Black Ops *SII Black *SII Communications *SII Needle II *SII Security *Silver Hawk Emporium *Silver-hawk Agricultural Product buyer *Sip Sap *Sky Master flight belt *Sky Tumblers *slide belts *Small Magellanic Cloud *SMC *solid light doors *some sort of monster *space born organism *space pirate *Special forces robots *standard years *Steamvale *tan your friends behind *TBC *tech level 11 society *tendency to violence *Tending bots *Terran *Terran born habit of smoking *Terran sourced goats *the 3000 Seenian robots *the biggest kid on the block *The galaxy is a hungry place *the highest building in the known galaxy *the known civilizations *The local herbs *the old council *the settlement *the spooky vapor *the Uni *the Union *the universe *The women blamed male arrogance *Thralls *to the Work-group Olympus *Top Investigators *Trans-spatial Hyper slugs *Trans-Spatial Hyperslug *Tristor *Tristor could not smile *truly ancient sentient robots *Union citizen *Union core *Union explorer *Union government *Union government district *Union government district of Pluribus Unum *Union life *Union Marines *Union Member *Union members *Union Psi Laws *Union science *Union Science corps *Union Science council *United Stars *United Stars of the Galaxies *Universal legends *Vengeance Spirits of Antoo *verbal impulses of his speech center *very alien snail *Watch your mouth, son *We need to find out *weather *Weather control *were as trust worthy as any other *Wet tactics *within Union space *Work group Olympus *X101 *Xchange *Xeno Biologists *Xeno Biology division *Yuukzz *Yuukzz father *Yvonne Horlik Category:Fragments Category:Lists